


两小无猜

by whitepirate



Category: Legion (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Step-Brothers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepirate/pseuds/whitepirate
Summary: David和Peter都是领养的，但Peter来的时候年纪很小，一直以为自己和David都是两个爸爸亲生的孩子，以为哥哥也是亲哥哥。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Peter Maximoff/David Haller
Kudos: 3





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2017，未完待续。因为比较忙没有继续填坑，有大纲，有空续写。

1#

David有两个秘密。

首先是，那个一直以为自己是他亲弟弟的Peter，其实和他没有血缘关系。  
他在住在对门的Raven阿姨郑重其事地和他说这件事之前就知道了。  
他还记得自己面不改色地回答“我知道啊。”的时候，Raven阿姨一脸惊诧的表情。他真喜欢这样的表情。  
至于为什么会知道，因为他被领养的时候年纪已经不小了。四岁还是五岁？足以让他记得第一次见面的时候Charles和Erik的模样。  
那时候两个叔叔看起来又亲切又英俊，哪知道一个后来突然变成了秃子，还有一个一咧嘴笑就像动画片里的大白鲨。  
天。  
他扶着自己的额头，不愿回想。  
但是爸爸们毕竟是爸爸们。  
爸爸们无所不知，无所不晓。  
所以David觉得也许有一天Peter会知道真相，他大概会和Peter笑笑说，对呀，但你还是我弟弟，我还是你哥哥。  
然后一切如常，各自安好。

第二个秘密，还是关于Peter。  
是的，不是的，是的，他喜欢Peter。  
不，不是家人意义上的喜欢。  
是真喜欢。  
这个秘密从他十五岁开始困扰他至今。  
现在他已经大学三年级了。而Peter正在他第一次意识到这是不同意义的喜欢的那个年纪。  
他一直觉得自己大概会把这个秘密带进坟墓里去。

直到有一天Raven阿姨和他说，David，有件事我觉得你应该知道，Peter不是你亲弟弟。  
他说他知道，但他好奇为什么Raven阿姨会想告诉他这个。  
“你不知道为什么我要和你说这个？你看他的眼神都快要把他吃掉了。”Raven说这句话的时候板着脸，一点都没开玩笑的意思。

Raven阿姨是个专栏作家。在外出取材和昏天黑地的截稿日以外，是个亲切可爱的阿姨，而且看起来一点都不老。David以前很喜欢和她聊天，但从他离开家去外地读大学以后，和Raven阿姨见面的次数自然就少了。  
上次见面是圣诞节假期。  
这天David好不容易回一趟家结果发现家里没人，就只好跑到Raven阿姨家喝下午茶。  
好在Raven阿姨那天不赶稿。

David皱眉，努力地回忆了一会儿。  
“有那么明显吗？”他说。  
“有。”Raven阿姨严厉地说。  
“也许只是因为太久没见了呢。”David的嘴角不自在地抽搐了一下。  
“行吧，”Raven阿姨摆摆手，“既然你早就知道了，我也没什么特别想说的。”  
David犹豫了一会儿。他已经是成年人了，他应该知道自己哪些话可以说，哪些话没必要说。  
但有时候吧，人就会控制不住自己。  
就像他小时候手贱打破邻居家的玻璃窗，然后被邻居拧到警察局时那样。  
他一直知道自己就是这样的人。  
“如果我说，事情就和你想的一样呢？”真说出来的时候还是有一丝丝后悔的。  
如果可能，他多希望把这件事带进坟墓里去呀！  
可是事与愿违，事不违墨菲定律。  
“这件事的关键不在于到底对不对，只在于你到底怎么想。”Raven阿姨好像也写情感专栏，David想起来了。他懂了，他正在给Raven阿姨提供绝妙的素材。  
老天爷啊。David想。  
“我什么都没想。”David回答。

这不是他们第一次关于Peter的交谈，当然也不是最后一次。


	2. #2

David从小就是问题儿童，老师常和他谈心，美名其曰谈心其实就是训话，留他到很晚，和他说不要带坏他弟弟。  
他心想老师不知道，他弟弟是个天生的捣蛋鬼，干坏事的时候总是一脸无辜，所以外人都以为是他的错。  
但是万能的爸爸们知道是怎么回事，不会责怪他。  
Charles总是能在他对Peter发火之前制止他：“David，你是哥哥，你看，你比他大五岁，保护他有什么不可以？”  
然后Charles会在他试图反驳之前说：“David，你还有我和Erik，我们会保护你的。”  
竟然听上去很合理。  
David就这样被（一次又一次地）说服了。  
结果回了学校还是被老师和那些橄榄球队的修理。  
往事可真是不堪回首。

九年级的时候他又被Peter坑了一回，莫名其妙参加了学校的戏剧社，还莫名其妙当了主演。  
这个戏剧社的水平层次可见一斑。  
大概也是因为太缺人了才会在学校里到处贴招人广告，被Peter路过看见，顺手写了他的名字丢进戏剧社的信箱里。  
两天后有个女孩儿课间来找他，Syd，可漂亮了，一站在教室门口就有傻帽开始吹口哨。  
可能是想给那几个吹口哨的橄榄球队的傻帽一点颜色看看，也没听清Syd说了些什么，就一口答应的她的要求，好的，放学后到三楼304教室集合，我会准时去的，我保证。  
去了之后就傻了眼，戏剧社，莎士比亚，仲夏夜之梦，三个月之后在校内演出。  
见过赶鸭子上架也没见过这样的，何况他几乎没读过多少莎士比亚。

直到公演前夕他都不知道这一切到底是怎么回事，在最后彩排那几天他每天都会去礼堂里筹备，无聊的时候他翻社团记事本，看到那张Peter写的自我介绍贴在中间的某一页。  
这字迹，这里扭扭歪歪，那里一笔到底，错不了肯定是Peter的，他心想，这小子，回去一定要好好教训他。  
结果一回到家，Charles就站在家门口迎接他，说我们收到了学校寄来的邀请函，这太好了，我和Erik都为你骄傲。  
他一头雾水。Charles总是什么都知道，总是知道应该在什么时候出现，总是知道他在想些什么。而Erik总是会支持他，总是说，做你自己，做你想做的事。从未有过过分的要求。  
Charles说完拥抱了他，他确定以及肯定Charles已经有好多年没拥抱过他了。  
和家人拥抱的感觉也不坏。

他上阁楼找Peter，Peter在玩他没见过的电脑游戏，也许又是从哪个班上同学那里借来的，或者抢来的，或者偷来的，最后一种可能才是买来的。  
David一直觉得Peter本可以很合群，前提是他得把有些坏毛病改掉，但他无法指责他什么，因为他自己根本没朋友。  
他也并不真的希望Peter多合群。  
天知道十岁小孩儿的精神世界可以多彩成什么样，他也经历过同样的年纪，但他无法逾越代沟，也无法逾越家人的羁绊。  
因为对他来说Peter总在那里，流着鼻涕的Peter，摆弄着新潮玩具的Peter，沉迷游戏的Peter，三分钟热度容易厌倦的Peter，他没有经历过没有Peter的人生，反之对Peter来说也是如此。

“嗨。”他靠着门边和Peter打招呼，Peter回头看了他一眼，和他打了个手势让他进门，游戏还在继续。  
“怎么了？”Peter一边玩游戏一边说，嘴里嚼着口香糖。  
他本来想说些关于戏剧社的事情，溜到嘴边的话不知道该是谢谢还是责问。  
“你会来吗？”他问。  
他本来想解释一下那是怎样的演出，九年级会有怎样的社团活动，Peter想都没想回了他两个字不去。  
“为什么？”  
“我去看过你们排练，”Peter简短地说，但David想不起来他什么时候来看过，也许是在他没注意的时候，Peter回过头看了David一眼，明明只有十岁，稚嫩脸上的神情一本正经得让人想笑。  
“看你和别人谈恋爱？NO.”  
都什么跟什么啊。  
“说什么呢？”他笑得很尴尬。  
“你是我的，有什么问题？”Peter撇撇嘴压低了声音，并不等待他回答，就再次回到他的游戏里。  
David觉得脑子里有一列火车呼啸而过，紧接着万马奔腾，百花齐放。  
然后一辆马车名叫“和十岁小孩认真的自己脑子大概有问题”，缓缓从他的脑海中驶过。  
他大概真的脑子有问题，他自己都知道，一般人听到这话肯定就当成儿戏，何况Peter一直以为David是自己亲哥哥。

事情就是这个样子了。

之后仲夏夜之梦照常公演，Peter果然没来。  
他们不再谈论包括David的社团活动在内的很多事情，不再一起洗澡，不知道是谁在故意回避谁，他觉得自己生活里Peter的浓度直线下降（因为他的社团活动占了上风），并试着和Syd交往，还在Home Party的时候带Syd回家一起玩。  
爸爸们都在，Raven阿姨也在，还有很多住在附近的朋友，Peter也在。  
Peter对Syd爱理不理，他和Syd解释说现在的网瘾少年都是这样，平时对家里人只会板着脸，对着电脑就会莫名其妙发笑。  
Raven阿姨和他说你不能这样说你弟弟。  
他笑笑，想把自己的脸埋进盘子里。  
他也不想事情发展成这样，但是选择的余地太小了。

他高中时代除了戏剧社也没参加别的社团活动。  
他并不打算告诉Raven阿姨这些细节。

Raven阿姨问起Syd，大家都知道他们最后闹得很不愉快。因为毕业时David执意要去东部读大学，Syd和他吵过很多次，最后不欢而散。  
他欠所有人一个解释，但他无法解释。  
他只想远离Peter，越远越好。  
他摸着茶杯的边缘，心想这次要怎么回避掉这个话题。  
“所以，你去外地读大学，也是为了躲着Peter？”Raven阿姨没等他回答，问道。  
David张了张嘴，吐不出一个字，只好低头喝茶。

当然是，不然呢？  
他看着Peter慢慢长大，避免自己去想这件事，因为，你知道的，Peter还太小了，而他又是哥哥。  
他必须把这件事以最完整的的形态保留好，让那些无关紧要的、不合理的情感通通见鬼。  
何况他也不确定自己是不是想睡Peter，这个悬念他认为自己可以一直保留并玩味到最后的最后。  
本来吧这样长期自我暗示效果蛮好的，他在和Syd上床的时候也完全没有想起Peter。  
他还是他自己，他弟还是他弟。


	3. #3

Peter一直以为自己是爸爸们生的，而David是他亲哥哥。  
反正长得各有各像。  
而且他不接受反对意见，初中那些嘲笑他的同学他都躲得远远的，自然而然就没朋友。  
生理课他也上了，但他总觉得这件事还是有可能的。  
起码看起来像是那么回事。

直到他上了高中他还这么想，但是吧，是梦总会醒，他事后想想，自己早就暗暗觉得会有这么一天到来，所以真的发生的时候，也没有受到多大惊吓。  
毕竟Charles的口头禅总是说：“他们会明白的，学习需要过程。”  
大学教授的境界就是不一般，良好的教育是成功的一半。  
这天David偶尔回家（那真的是极其偶尔），Charles爸爸在饭桌上对他说，趁今天大家都在，我有一件事想说，有一个人想见你，Peter，一个对你来说很重要的人。  
十分郑重其事，Peter被他吓住了，勺子举在半空，玉米粒洒在桌上。  
David默默把自己的餐布递给他。  
看Peter一脸懵逼，Erik插嘴说：“Peter，我和你爸认真讨论过了，还是觉得你们应该见一面。”  
“呃……谁？”Peter好不容易才蹦出一个字来。  
Charles平静地说：“你的亲姐姐，明晚她会来，和我们一起吃晚饭。”  
“等等……”在这样现实回避时刻，Peter下意识地想要跑路。  
没等Charles解释，他已经打开门跑掉了。

Erik闭上眼睛，眉间紧锁：“我早就和你说过，你应该早点告诉他，而不是拖到现在。”Erik说的声音很轻，但每一个字都在气头上。  
David从没见过他这么生气。  
“我去找Peter。”David从小到大都没见过爸爸们吵架，今后他也不想看到，当务之急当然是赶快闪。  
爸爸们都没说话，默许了他的行为。

Peter还在襁褓中就进了他们家，没有相关的记忆也是理所当然的。  
那时候一家人还住在中西部，有个隔壁邻居妇产科医生老王，和Charles与Erik关系很好，有时会来他们家做客，David对他还有印象，隔壁帅气的大胡子王叔叔。  
一天老王说自家医院多了一对双胞胎弃婴，女孩儿已经被人选走，苦恼剩下的男孩子怎么办，离开监护室，可能就要送进福利院，他虽然做了很多年妇产科医生，却是第一次遇到这种情况。  
那个男孩儿就是Peter。

如果可以的话，他其实挺希望这个谎言可以再长久一点。  
长久到不真实。

夏令时的西海岸，太阳几乎没入海平线，天际还有绯红色的云彩，David沿着过去每天都会走的路朝着海边走，他没读大学的时候喜欢一个人在这里散步，然后走着走着就会遇到Peter。  
没有血缘，但是太熟悉，年纪越大越像有不存在的距离。

所以他选择了回避，他也和Peter一样想回避。

原本他想，上大学以后认识了更多的人，转移注意力嘛，谁都会的。  
但他每天早上一睁眼，第一件事就是看Peter的sns更新，脸书ins推特snap一个个看过来，一字不漏。  
三小时时差，他会算准时间监督Peter睡觉。  
但他是哥哥，哥哥不应该管那么多，所以有时候打了一段话之后还是会删掉。

然后偶尔这么做的时候，他会看到Peter发过来一条：你刚才在打什么？？？  
他想，他正在看自己发的imessage！！！  
内心一阵（他认为）毫无意义的悸动，有点不能自制了。  
他花了三秒钟让自己冷静，又想，imessage的这个打字可视的功能可真他妈多余。我真他妈应该换个安卓手机。

于是他就故意过了一会儿才回了一条：睡觉了呆子。

Peter秒回：晚安David。做个好梦。  
Peter打字特别快，好吧，Peter干什么都很快。  
如果非要说有什么不快的，就是感情方面吧。  
换个人应该早就知道了，四个男人的家庭，每个人之间其实都没有血缘关系这件事。

他在会遇见Peter的地方看到Peter在已经关了门的杂货店边上靠着墙站着等他，街灯还没亮起，在夕阳下Peter半闭着眼睛像是快睡着了，银色的头发被晕染成金色浑然一体，仿佛本来就该是这样的色彩；平时总是看Peter在吃零食，偶尔看他不吃东西就觉得不习惯，David的第一反应是自己应该去买根棒冰塞他手里。  
“你好慢。”Peter说着，声音平静，还是半闭着眼睛。  
David不自在地扯着嘴角笑了一下：“我以为你要哭鼻子了。”  
“你早就知道了？”Peter说，马上自己接了一句，“白问。”  
“当然知道，我是你哥。”莫名地，David觉得自己快哭了。  
“以后呢？”Peter抬起脸看了他一眼，眼神里有着挑衅的怒气也有无解的困惑，也许是连自己也不知道的问题和答案，Peter没等他回答就抬脚往回走。  
“到底怎么了？”David冲着他的背影喊。  
Peter没回头。


	4. Chapter 4

回到家David看着硝烟散尽的家里一片狼藉简直是今晚每个人内心的写照，默默地找了垃圾袋出来陪Erik做清扫工作。  
Erik捡起地上碎掉的相框，抽出里面的一家人的合影摆在原来摆放照片的台子上，然后把相框丢进垃圾袋里。  
“你知道，David，”Erik深吸一口气，故作轻松地说道，“以前，还没有你的时候，我和Charles经常吵架。”  
David心里翻了一个白眼想我真不知道啊。  
“结婚以前为了要不要结婚吵架，结婚的时候为了蜜月去哪里吵架，结婚以后为了要不要孩子吵架，诸如此类的。”  
所以你俩到底是怎么在一起的，匪夷所思。  
“偶尔我们也要做一下翻新的工作。”Erik指眼前的情况。  
David环视四周，从餐盘到地灯只要是一楼能看见的东西几乎都得换一遍。  
还好我住楼上，上帝保佑。  
“家装公司肯定高兴死了。”Erik哭丧着脸说笑话。

“明晚我也许应该避嫌？”David看看楼上Peter的房间——门关着，又看看Erik。  
“我觉得你在比较好，她也想见你。”Erik回答。

睡前他走到Peter房门口抬手想敲门，最终什么都没做就折回房睡觉了。

他隐约记得Peter有个姐姐，但从没见过，也不知道名字。  
在Peter很小的时候一家人就搬到了西岸，Peter对原来住过的地方几乎没有记忆。  
隔日晚上是Wanda和大家第一次见面，勇敢的女孩，一个人坐飞机来陌生家庭吃晚饭（她自己坚持要一个人来），Charles向来很欣赏这样的孩子，他和Wanda的父母保证她在这边的一切安全，会去机场接她到家，招待之类自不必说，David大概又要睡沙发了。  
她本来可以直接当面找Peter，但她父母认为先电话联系一下比较好（大家都认识王叔叔，牵线搭桥很容易），就有了之后的一系列事件。  
一家四口两个工作一个上学，接机这个差事果然就落到了David头上。  
David想，啊……大意了。  
他在接机口等了很久，直到有个红色头发的女孩儿出了门就径直朝他走来，比Peter个子矮一点，长得一点儿不像Peter。  
“我见过你。”Wanda的第一句话竟然是这样，能把人噎死，“你叫David。”  
David楞了一下，觉得举着写着Wanda名字的纸的自己像个智障，纸条还是Erik给他写的，字比Charles难看五倍左右。  
他可能本来就是。  
“你、你好Wanda。”David被噎死了。  
他也不知道是在哪儿见过的，Wanda用关爱智障的眼神看着他，补充道，“我在梦里见过你，我能看见Peter的梦，所以，你知道。”  
见鬼了，David心想，神他妈的双胞胎心电感应。  
他只好尴尬地点点头，好吧，来，我帮你拿行李。

“所以，为什么突然想见Peter呢？”David回家路上心不在焉地打着方向盘。  
小姑娘坐在这辆老福特车的后座，David通过后视镜只能看到她半张脸，而她正在看着后视镜里的自己。  
他赶快移开目光。  
“因为担心他呀。”Wanda还在看着David，David能感觉到脸上被针扎似的不自在。  
虽说不自在，眼前的小姑娘对他并没有敌意，他很清楚。  
说到底还是心理作用。  
他听见Wanda在后座低声说：“我会看见他的梦，小时候就会，我一直知道他的存在，但他应该不知道我的。”  
David心想是呀昨天还为这个闹得天翻地覆收拾到凌晨一点钟呢。哎哟。  
他内心戏这一会儿，车里弥漫着尴尬。  
还是说点什么吧。  
于是他问：“你会在Peter的梦里看见我？都是些什么内容呢？”  
“你是他哥哥吧。”Wanda这个时候没在看他了。  
在看哪儿呢？David想。  
“是啊。”  
“那你大概不会想知道的。”  
David在等红灯的时候转过头看着Wanda：“什么意思？”  
“字面意思。”Wanda用手指卷着自己红色长发的发尾，闷闷地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充说明：Wanda的养父母是铁男和小辣椒


	5. #5

Wanda有很多青春期女孩儿会有的烦恼，像是今天上学该穿什么裙子用什么发型；怎么拒绝隔壁班那些男孩儿的追求因为在她眼里他们都太幼稚了；以后读什么大学做什么职业这些每个人都会烦恼的事也在困扰着她；她有个喜欢的的小哥哥，叫Vision，他们在网上认识，但从未见过面，她只知道他住在南部，其他一无所知。  
但是还是会喜欢啊，即便从未见面。  
除了这些，对她而言，最关键的两点是，她总是能看见别人看不见的东西，以及她有个最近过得很焦虑的弟弟。  
十个梦九个关于David，其中八个都是在对David各种姿势的不可描述，从中她还能感觉到Peter的矛盾和羞愧。  
Peter没有办法和别人说这些，这份冲动又无处消化，只能自我折磨。  
Wanda并没有什么窥视欲，她只希望自己能睡个好觉。  
她决定和Peter见一面，最好也见见David，她想告诉Peter这些很正常，没有他想得那么糟，他还有她一直站在他这一边。

本来她想见一面就走，像是直接飞到机场找个车坐到他学校，但是父母觉得这样不妥，在联系了Charles和Erik之后，计划变成了小住一周。  
Charles解释说时间正好合适，她可以来自己的学校看一看有没有感兴趣的课程和专业，这样探亲学习两不耽误，Wanda的父母举双手赞成。  
“你说可怕不可怕，父母的脑子里真的只有学习吗？”Wanda说。  
David听Wanda说了这些，笑得差点踩错刹车闯红灯。  
“我觉得你和Peter肯定谈得来，”David说，“我们快到了，再过两条街。”

感谢上午来帮忙布置的Raven，还有一起来帮忙的、她那前阵子刚刚又复合的男友Hank，现在家里的客厅看起来人模狗样的。  
刮伤的地板和破掉的墙角还在，Hank几年前送给Raven的小礼物都被摆了出来遮掩伤口，像是漂亮的羊毛地毯、古典风格的花瓶和新潮的玻璃摆件，之前被Raven在气头上丢进储藏室，现在翻找出来，光是清扫积灰就花了两个人大半天时间。  
你说为什么人的感情总是那么自相矛盾呢？  
但不管怎么说，还是感谢他们。  
现在David回到家，为Wanda打开门，看到的不是一片狼藉，而是精心布置过的温暖舒适整洁的家。  
Erik在准备大餐，Raven是他的副手，已经接近收尾；Charles刚回到家换了衣服；Peter和Hank在布置餐桌。  
“我们回来了。”David喊了一声。  
Peter最早跑出来，毕竟他做什么都很快；他用手指搓着衣角，带着一点局促：“你好，Wanda，我是Peter。”  
Wanda回答：“我知道。”并向Peter伸出双手。  
Peter抬头看了David一眼，David以微笑作为回应。

这样不好吗？  
这样再好不过了。

Peter给了Wanda一个热情的拥抱，双胞胎之间也许真的有感应，Peter闭上眼睛，莫名鼻子一酸，Wanda已经哭了出来。  
David手忙脚乱地找纸巾给她，听见Erik搂着Charles的肩膀低声说，你看吧，我们早该让他知道的。  
在Wanda抹掉眼泪后，每个人都和她做了自我介绍，Charles试图和她解释自己和Erik的关系时，Wanda说，我知道你们是长期伴侣，就和我父母一样。  
Erik哈哈一笑，我真喜欢这小姑娘。  
Peter用手肘捅他，哎爸牙齿露太多了会吓到人家。  
Raven和她说，要是被这几个人欺负了就来对门找她，她这周一直在家。  
Hank自我介绍说我是Raven的男朋友，Peter插嘴说对，同时也是前任和前前任，没说完就被Raven追着跑。  
趁这乱的，David自告奋勇让出自己的房间给她小住，毕竟他明天就要回东岸了。  
Wanda抬头看他，轻声说：“这样好吗？”  
David回答，没问题。  
毕竟在出去读大学以前他就把床底下的色情杂志之类的全都扔掉了，他可以拍胸脯保证自己的房间比Peter的干净。

晚饭后Peter领着Wanda参观自己的房间，这对几乎没几个朋友的Peter来说可是稀奇事。  
今天本来轮到Charles洗盘子，Erik也一起帮忙。  
David给自己的床换了床单、被子和枕头，之后又四处检查了一下没有留下什么奇怪的东西，就回客厅看电视去了。实在没啥好看的，就看社会新闻。

他开了一包（Peter的）薯片和一罐（Erik的）啤酒，半躺在沙发上，听着时不时从Peter房间里传来的笑声，觉得仿佛被疲惫击中。  
原来家里的隔音其实挺差的。他想。这样其实不赖吧？现在他知道了其实家人只是家人，他还有别的兄弟姐妹，他比这个家庭里另外三个人都要幸运了。  
难道他本来就不该是更幸运的那个吗？  
David看着电视里的画面变换，任由眼皮打架。

David半梦半醒地看到Peter站在沙发后面从上往下打量着自己，过了好一会儿，到底是多久？意识模糊，无法计算。  
Peter把他不小心打翻的啤酒丢掉，擦掉洒在地上的酒精，抽走他怀里的薯片，坐进沙发的另一边吃了起来。  
像他们以前一起看电视的时候会做的那样。  
小时候就是喜欢抢着换台，Peter要看动画片，他偏要看别的。  
可能Peter换了台在看些什么，也可能什么都没有看。也许很晚了，电视里在放什么他不知道。  
最后Peter给他盖了毯子关掉电视和灯，上楼睡了。

他总觉得Peter本来想和他说些什么。

隔日早上Charles叫他起来，一家人十分久违地在周末一起吃早饭。  
今天Peter会陪Wanda去Charles的学校逛逛，Charles下午有课，如果Wanda感兴趣会去听一听；Erik开车送他们去，晚饭的时候回来。  
David说我是下午的飞机，抱歉不能和大家一起吃晚饭了，Wanda，我们有机会还会再见的。  
Wanda坐在他的对面，对他微笑，说，当然。  
Peter说下次可以换我睡沙发。  
“那可不行，你那个垃圾堆，”Erik轻咳一声，又转向Wanda，“你下次来之前，我们会给你准备一个专门的房间。这次太仓促……”  
“垃圾堆，Erik，”Charles强调，“很多零食并不是垃圾堆，我们只是担心Wanda会因此蛀牙，这可不好办。”他冲Wanda眨眨眼。  
Wanda睁大了眼睛：“可是我昨晚已经吃了很多了？”  
David笑着看向窗外，今天也是一个万里无云的好天气。

今天干什么都很快的Peter不知道为什么最后一个才吃完，另外三人已经到车库去了。  
David送他们出门，Peter坐在玄关穿鞋，低着头说：“下次什么时候回来？”  
“暑假吧，也可能圣诞节。”David抓了抓头发，“暑假里教授可能会让我留下来帮忙。”  
“嗯哼。”Peter若有所思地点点头。  
“那回见了。”David对他摆摆手。  
他看着Peter在自己眼前站定，抬起右手搂住自己的脖子，用轻柔的力度勾住。  
发生得太快，他来不及反应，条件反射一般闭上眼睛。  
这小鬼是垫脚了吧？他想。  
Peter在他的唇上印上一个轻吻，就放开了他。

和想象的好像有点不一样。  
他也说不出哪里不一样。  
“这是早安吻。”Peter比他先睁眼，看着他眼睛里漂亮的冰蓝色，嘴角挂着笑意。  
“我知道。”David回答，他此刻读不出Peter到底想说什么。  
在他心底躺着的答案。  
是，又不是。

Peter退了两步，说：“路上小心，我走了。”  
David盯着他，还站在原地不动作。  
看着他转身，手按上门把。  
然后不知道为什么，在电光石火中的天人交战之后，Peter回过身，三步并作两步回到刚才的地方，他一把拉住David的衣领，不由分说地咬住他的嘴唇。  
David一步踉跄，倒在他身上，另外一只手扶着墙。  
Peter的舌尖撬开他的唇瓣，湿润而酥软的触感让他只是简单的无法拒绝也无法思考；掠过他的牙齿和舌尖的力度温柔却霸道，吮吸的仿佛不是他的唾液而是灵魂。  
他搂着Peter好不容易站稳，又近乎缺氧到脚软。  
不对，但又像是，这样才对。  
这种会让他产生依恋的情感，他想要得到、却不应该拥有的东西。

“Peter？好了吗？我们要走啦！”  
门外Erik在喊他了。  
Peter这才不舍地松开手，David轻喘的温热呼吸如数喷在他的脸上。  
“我该走了。”Peter皱着眉，看着他的眼神里尽是无法明说的忧伤。  
David没做声，只是点点头。  
他看着Peter最终打开门消失在他的视野里，扶着墙慢慢蹲下来，用手捂着自己的眼睛。  
他本不想哭，但即便晴天也偶尔会下雨。  
这样结束，没有人会喜欢吧。


	6. #6

“所以，你一直以为你是Charles和Erik亲生的？”Wanda惊呼一声，一勺酸奶被她洒在了桌上。她拿了一张纸巾一边笑一边擦，一边念叨，天哪，你都没上过生理课吗？  
“上过啊。”Peter戳着自己盘子里的煎蛋和她翻白眼，“别再说了，求你了。”  
Wanda还是笑个不停：难怪！难怪你喜欢David却不敢和他说！  
Peter皱着眉差点就想跳过桌子捂上她的嘴，这时候Erik出来了，Wanda马上捂着嘴还在笑。  
“什么事那么开心？”Erik对Wanda说。  
“Peter说他喜欢了个人但是不知道怎么办，要我帮他想办法。”Wanda揉着眼睛说，笑得特别天真可爱，特别可信。  
“我没有！”Peter大叫，特别不可信。其实他说的是我没有要你帮忙，这话不就是承认有这么号人了吗。等等，Wanda，你看着我的眼睛，告诉我你怎么知道我喜欢David。他对Wanda挤眉弄眼，Wanda知道，但是根本不看他。  
Erik马上就相信了Wanda：“Peter，是谁？”  
天啊真不该在早餐的时候讲这个！Peter恨不得马上找个地方钻进去，随便哪儿都行。  
“我，我还没准备好说这件事。”Peter低着头回答，耳朵根都红了。  
“不管怎么说，是谁我们都会支持你的，Jean也好，李千欢也好，Kurt也好，哪怕是Scott，我们也会支持你的。”Erik一脸严肃地说。  
“为什么是他们？”Peter抬起头看他爸，他爸列举的都是他从小到大的同学，“呃，Scott怎么了？”  
“我想过，如果是Scott，恐怕Alex会想杀了你。”Erik说得非常诚恳，“因为你从小到大都没喜欢过谁，所以我和Charles讨论过很多可能性……”  
而他的那一种并不在此列。他想。  
“你准备好了再告诉我们吧。”Erik如此总结道。  
Peter长吁一口气。

Peter本来想今天一天都不理Wanda，结果姐姐非要跟他一起去上学，David要是有这一半黏糊劲就好了。  
我本来没打算说的。Peter冲Wanda挤眼睛。  
Wanda也冲他挤眼睛：我知道。但你瞒不了一辈子。  
短暂的相处就让双胞胎发现，他们俩不需要很多语言，靠眼神就能对话。  
他们俩在校车车尾靠窗的位置互相看来瞪去，交换信息。  
P：你怎么知道的？  
W：你少盯着David看几眼可能我可以假装自己看不出来呵呵。  
P（眼神沮丧）：我也没和他说过。  
W：你应该去告诉他，不然对你和他来说都是折磨。  
P：……等等，折磨他？  
W：是啊，他也喜欢你，你不知道？  
P：咦？？？？？？哦……嗯？啊？  
Wanda露出了一脸“你是白痴”的表情。  
“哎……”Wanda放弃了和白痴交流，对着窗外叹了一口气，语重心长地说，“恋爱使人智障。”  
她本来就是为了这件事来的，结果根本就是几边都在瞎子摸象嘛。  
她猜得到，就是因为Peter一直以为彼此是亲兄弟，所以David不愿意点破。也只有喜欢才会这样，对David来说戳穿了反而可能会让Peter以为自己不喜欢他。  
有多喜欢就猜不到了，Wanda想，Peter在感情上又很笨，也许David觉得熬过这段时间，就算Peter最后知道真相，事情也已经变成别的样子了。  
有了女朋友，或者男朋友，或者已经结婚了，他只要远远看着就可以。

这么看，肯定是很喜欢了，才想逃到那么远的地方去。Wanda觉得这推测简直天衣无缝。  
当局者迷，情深不寿，我弟弟怎么那么笨。她越想越翻白眼。简直浪费我机票，虽然爸爸妈妈超有钱，但是管家叔叔总和她说浪费钱是不好的。  
“可是Wanda，他以前有过女朋友。”Peter小声说，因为Wanda根本不看他。  
白痴有啥好看的，看多了会变笨。  
“那时候你怎么想？”Wanda撑着头看他。  
“我……很生气。”Peter答得吃力，“就很少理他，他也没发现我不理他……”  
“你这样想，如果他不喜欢你，你是从起点开始，这不是很好吗？如果他喜欢你，还经历过这些来自我回避，那只能说明他比你喜欢他，更喜欢你，这不见得是好事。”  
“为什么？”  
“他期待太高了，你会让他摔得很惨。”  
Peter瞪大了眼睛，张了张嘴说不出话来。  
Wanda耸了耸肩，呐，看来就是这样了。看来也不算完全对牛弹琴。  
Peter抱住头，完全混乱了。  
所以他会回避自己。  
所以他会接受那个吻。  
所以他会……  
所以……  
“是折磨，不是吗？”Wanda的声音像凉风拂过Peter的耳畔，“再考虑考虑别的，还有更让你烦的，你不可能绕过Charles和Erik，你必须面对他们，并让他们面对他们的小儿子想……”  
“别说了，求你了。”Peter低声呢喃。  
Wanda摇了摇头，疼爱地摸着Peter的肩膀：“但我支持你，无论如何，所以我来到这里。”  
“到站了，走吧，Peter。”

*  
Peter：我到底该怎么办？  
Wanda：呵呵其实我才不管呢你去想吧~  
Peter：等等？？？？？  
Peter：那你为什么告诉我？？？？  
Wanda：因为看热闹不嫌事大。


	7. #7

Wanda的到来当然引起了同学的热议，她只是来玩儿的，结果Peter几乎挨个和同学解释她是他亲姐姐这件事，小伙伴们很惊讶，原来你和David不是亲兄弟啊？哦也对，忘了你家是两个爸爸来的。  
Peter对Wanda吐舌头：你看，不止我一个人一直这么想吧。  
Scott哼了一声不知道是不是在说笑，因为他的变色眼镜总是能呈现深棕色完全遮住他的眼睛：“那太好了，David并没有你那么怂的弟弟。”  
Peter冲他翻白眼：我觉得哥应该比我更怂一点。  
Wanda插嘴说：“看不出David在你们学校还挺受欢迎的。”  
可能是假装在旁边写作业的但写得飞快、和Scott目前又在若即若离状态的红头发姑娘Jane好心解释：“因为初中部和高中部连在一起，不少女生看过他的舞台表演，所以……”Jane打了一个很好理解的手势。  
Wanda假装思考了一会儿，说：“那看来还是Peter的评价比较低，毕竟他没朋友，还是个笨蛋。”  
Peter表示听不懂Wanda在说什么，并对Jane耸耸肩。  
“而且没女朋友。”Jane眯着眼睛笑。  
“一直没有？”Wanda压低声音，靠近Jane问。  
“对啊。他没告诉你？”Jane有些惊讶，“你今天和他一起出现，我们都差点以为他总算找到了另一半呢。”  
“我和Scott还怀疑过他是那边的，怂恿Kurt去试试他，他什么反应都没有。”  
他是那边的，大概，Wanda心里嘀咕。  
“Kurt是谁？”Wanda问。  
Jane停下笔，掏出手机给她看合影，这个，白皮肤的，麻豆身材和气质，是我们这个年级最辣的了，我简直不懂Peter。  
“说不定Peter不喜欢这类呢？”Wanda的回答像自言自语。  
“你有情报？”Jane对她眨眼睛。Wanda知道了，她也能读懂，就和她自己能看懂别人一样。  
那就更加不能多说了。  
“目前还没有，不过我很担心……”Wanda假装叹了一口气，“也许是因为太蠢呢？你知道男孩子嘛……”说着，表现出高超演技，下巴朝Scott的方向一撇。  
果然软肋，Jane对此十分认同，二人愉快的（？）达成了一致。  
“今天下午有个小组活动，你会来吗？”Scott问Wanda。  
“这样好吗，让别校的人来参观我们的成果？还是要拿去比赛的呢。”Jane马上接话。  
“你参加机器人竞赛吗？”Scott隔着褐色镜片看Wanda的眼睛。  
“那是什么？”Wanda确实没听说过这东西。  
“一个他们强行拉我参加的玩意儿。”Peter已经从储物柜那边绕了一圈回来，手上拿着他午休时间打开的第二包薯片，坐回他原来坐的位置，在Wanda边上。  
“明明是Hank老师指名邀请你参加的，能对他好点儿吗？”Jane口气马上尖锐了起来。  
“好吧，好的，都好。”Peter看都没看Jane一眼，嘴上应付，拔腿就溜。  
“他总是这样。”Jane摇摇头，转向Wanda，“不过我想有你在，他应该会来吧？”  
Wanda觉得很逗，Peter大概总是这样，一拿女孩子没办法就会想跑掉。她回答说也许，不过我愿意来看看。

高中机器人竞赛是这两年兴起的一个比赛，参与的十所高中都是计算机强校，评审只有东西部和南部为主的几所大学，无怪乎Wanda一无所知。  
Peter所在的学校计算机很强，Hank看起来就不是一般的高中老师，但Wanda不知道其他几个组员知不知道这件事。  
如果最后能拿奖，报考本州的学校应该是很有优势的。Hank这么解释，虽然他们做的这个完成度很高，但最后能不能拿奖很悬。  
“因为你知道，据说有个南部的高中的机器人能自己联网和网上的人交流。我不知道这是他们一个学期里面完成的项目，还是另外有什么人在捣鬼……”  
“噢，Hank，你说的那套我真的不信，肯定是什么激励措施。”Scott懒洋洋地说。  
“也许是真的呢，Scott，不要轻敌，”Hank的表情总是有些犹豫不决，“据说那个机器人有个名字，叫Vision。你们可以上网查一下。”  
Vision。  
Wanda觉得什么地方震了一下，天旋地转，她此时觉得自己不应该来这个小组活动，但是迟了。  
难怪从一早出门时开始，她就觉得是某种无形的东西在推着她过来，像是一个，有着黄色眼睛的肥胖中年男人，一直在校车的尾巴上看着她。  
但又像在看着Peter，或者别的什么人，他监视着这一切。  
“你还好吗？”Peter关心地问她。  
谢天谢地，Peter也是会关心人的。Jane在不远处看着他俩。  
“我……”Wanda抬起头看着Peter的眼睛，她的回答很轻，“也许，还好，我不知道。”  
“我知道Vision，他？它？或者她？确实存在。”Wanda的声音虽然很轻又有些语无伦次，但在场的每个人都听见了。  
“你认真？”Scott看着她，哪怕这个时候也没有摘掉他的眼镜。  
“是的。我和他聊过，每周三下午。也许就是那所学校的小组活动时间。”Wanda每一个字都说得很飘，仿佛下一秒就要失控或是昏过去。  
Peter好像能理解她的心情，温和地搭上她的肩。  
“他很风趣，有时像一个高年级的学生，有时又像成年人。”Wanda接着说道，“我们总是聊得很开心……”  
“可以了，Wanda，不用再说下去了。”Jane从房间的另一头走来，握住她的手。  
她能读懂，就像她一样。  
“对不起，这对你们来说这也许是个坏消息。”


	8. #8

*也许阴暗剧情警告

Peter对闷闷不乐的Wanda束手无策，有时也分不清到底是在哄人开心方面笨的出奇，还是他根本心不在焉。  
结果话题还是引到了Vision上，Wanda张了张嘴，什么都没说。  
“Wanda，别和我说，你真喜欢他……”  
人工智能？机器人？或者，一台会说话的电脑？  
和虚构的，有什么区别？  
Wanda皱着眉，咬着下唇别过脸去。  
“好好好，我不会再提了。”Peter很无奈，其实他也说不清楚自己对这件事到底什么看法。  
“什么是爱？你真的明白吗？”Wanda撂下这句话就下了车，这里离家还有两公里路，Peter想叫住她，结果跟她一起下了车。  
只要Wanda愿意说话真是要多能噎人就能多噎人，但说到底还不是因为自己心里也没谱吗？  
他（也许）是真不知道喜欢是什么啊。  
谈何爱情？  
Peter跟在Wanda后面，看着她的脚踝被凉鞋的细带磨破，正在流血。  
“我背你回去吧。”Peter说，Wanda没听见。  
他跑上前，看着Wanda的眼睛又说了一遍。  
然后假装没看见她眼角的泪痕。  
Wanda身上的香味飘来时，他只会觉得内心无比平静；但是什么时候开始，他看到他哥，就会手心发热呢？  
心跳也会变得剧烈，像是在敲打他的胸口那样。  
砰！  
砰！砰！  
是第一次做那种梦的时候？  
或是……更早以前？  
他努力回想。  
是否有一个，十分特别的事情……  
Wanda在他耳边碎碎念着关于黄色眼睛的肥胖男子的什么，他只听进去了一半，另一半消失在脑后。

二人不再提及Vision，虽然这依然是Peter那个项目的竞争对手之一。  
Charles问Wanda有什么心事，看起来没有刚来的时候活泼，Wanda回答担心自己考不上Charles的大学，二人就此深入交谈了意见，Wanda打算之后修AP（大学先修课程）期间再来Charles的学校一趟，参加相关的咨询会或者别的什么，混个脸熟。  
Peter心想这话题转变得十分巧妙，结果Wanda是真心想过来读书。  
-噢。  
-因为西海岸的日落世间少有。  
-是嘛。  
-你每天都能看，当然不觉得啦。  
-似乎也有道理。  
-白痴。  
-笨蛋。  
-你呢？想读哪所？  
-……  
Peter垂下眼睛看着自己的脚尖，在无声的空气里留下了短暂的空白。

Wanda离开之前那个晚上，Peter梦见了一个十分久违的人。  
一个……有着黄色眼睛的肥胖中年男人？  
或者应该称呼他为……Farouk教授？那时候那个人还是Charles的同事，Peter刚上小学，完全不懂他们之间的竞争关系有多激烈。  
记忆太过久远，他甚至不记得自己还记得。  
他那天回家早，推开家门就看见David坐在沙发上，Farouk教授跪在他面前，在家里那该死的地板上，是的，他的记忆里，看见Farouk教授解开了腰带，手捏着David的脚踝，似乎在试图说服David脱掉上衣。  
Peter想都没想就发出凄厉的尖叫，引来了邻居——那时候Raven阿姨还没有搬到对面，住户是一个喜欢路见不平拔刀相助的好人叔叔。  
叫什么来着，好像喜欢自称Logan叔叔？  
好像有时候爸爸们会喊他James。  
总之Logan叔叔三下五除二把Farouk教授打得昏了过去，后来去警察局做笔录的时候Peter记得自己很清醒地说了事情经过，而David好像都没明白发生了什么。  
记得Charles去和Logan叔叔致谢的时候Peter也去了，David不在。  
再后来没多久，Logan叔叔就搬走了。  
他不知道后来Farouk教授是进监狱了还是什么，他的生活里再也没有出现过这个人。

可是那之后，Farouk教授一直留在Peter的记忆深处，如影随形。他不知道David还记得不记得这件事，但他不会想和他提起的。  
就像是睡在他床底下的恶魔，对他内心的欲求一清二楚，在他想要尖叫的那一刻，会掐住他的喉咙，让他窒息。  
但他知道，如果重来一次，他还是会做一样的事情。  
因为……  
他知道。


	9. #9

“David，醒醒。”  
当这个声音第三次出现，David总算睁开了眼睛。  
他又在实验室睡着了。  
手里的参考书也不见了。  
一头黑色天然卷发的姑娘站在他眼前。  
“哦。Hi，Lenny。”  
Lenny在他对面坐下，开始剪指甲。  
David揉了揉眼睛，皱着眉看了眼手机上的时间。  
23点45分。  
“提醒你该回去了。”Lenny漫不经心地说。  
“你不走？”David茫然地看了一眼桌子，又低头扫视地面，把掉在椅子旁边的记号笔捡起，放回边上的笔筒里面。  
“暂时不。你回去吧。”  
他本来还想再说点什么，但是谈话已经结束。

他走到实验室门口，回过头，但是他的座位对面什么人都没有。  
没有Lenny。也没有别的任何人。  
唯一确信的是真的已经很晚了，这是他这周第三次在实验室睡着。

他再次抬起手机，想给Lenny打个电话，发现手机早就已经没电了。  
他摸着黑走下楼梯，用门禁卡刷开楼下的铁门，夏夜的风和他打了一个照面，他不由自主哆嗦了一下。  
天上没有月亮，城市太亮的时候夜空里就看不见什么星星。  
非常、非常黑的夜空。

他爬进自己那辆破车，在方向盘上趴了一会儿，发动车子。  
车里的仪表上写着时间是02点45分。

已经三年过去了，Lenny过的还是西部时间。

Farouk走了以后就来了Lenny，医生给他的诊断是轻度精神分裂。  
非常轻度，不需要吃药。  
Charles是心理学家，却治不了他的精神分裂。  
还好他不是总有幻觉。  
不知道为什么他的手机里有Lenny的电话号码，他也不敢确定自己何时拨过那个号码。

……  
Farouk是谁？  
他突然很想Peter，但他不确定自己是不是应该想Peter。  
可是手机没电了。  
他拿出钱包找到一张十岁的时候拍的全家福，但是黯淡的星光下看不清上面的脸。

他熄了火，靠着椅背，闭上眼睛。

*

“Peeeeeeteerrrrr——”  
电话那头的Wanda拖长了音，Peter不由得把手机暂时拿开一点，音量大到周围有几个人回头看了他一眼。  
“所以你想好了吗？”  
“想好了什么？”Peter刚才确实在走神。  
“去哪儿读大学啊，Amigo，还是说你不打算读了？那也不是不可以啦。”  
“我没说我不打算读，但你看，Amigo，这才二年级第一个学期……”  
“所以才更要问你了，David那所大学建议修哪些AP你了解过吗？”  
Peter耳根一热，还好Wanda在电话那头看不见：“我没有说我要去那所学校……”  
“是啦，你没有，因为你也没想过等你进去了他都毕业了。”Wanda电话那头有吃东西的声音。  
“嗯……你在吃什么？”Peter闷闷地问。  
“差劲的转移话题。我在吃橙子，有益健康，你也应该多吃一点水果，抗氧化，补脑子。”  
“我最近可没招惹你呀。”Peter哭丧着脸小声说的，生怕别人听见。  
越是疑神疑鬼越容易引起小伙伴的注意，Scott一声不响地坐到了他的对面，开始死盯着他并吃薯条。这犀利的眼神哪怕隔着墨镜都能明晰地感觉到，像是刀刃在脸皮上划来划去。  
“呃——”Peter皱起眉。他还不想让他们知道，只能结束话题了。  
“是没有，你最近和他联系过吗？”  
没有，因为David很少主动和他联系，也不怎么更新SNS信息。也不知道他最近会不会回家。  
“Wanda，Wanda，我得挂了，回聊。”

Scott看着他不等Wanda回应就点了挂机键，慢悠悠地说，你最近有点奇怪。  
“还好吧。”Peter眼神飘忽。  
“我是来通知你下周比赛的事情，别紧张。”Scott低下头，手指有节奏地点着桌面，“比完赛放松一下？你想去哪儿？”  
“我们？小组？”  
“是啊。来问问你的建议。”  
“没？”Peter咽了一口唾沫，“没什么特别的建议。”  
“噢。”Scott往嘴里塞薯条，又死盯着Peter看，“Hank说会给我们订好机票，周五走，去温彻斯特，英国那个。”  
“哈？”Peter站了起来。  
“骗你的。”Scott仍然面无表情，“这怎么可能呢，当然是弗吉尼亚那个。只是逗你一下而已——喂你别走啊我还没说完呢——”


End file.
